As technological advances further the performance and affordability of digital imaging components, computers and portable devices are more frequently used to capture and process images of printed documents. There are a number of applications that use different technologies, including optical character recognition (“OCR”), to process images of printed documents. For instance, some applications use such technologies to convert a printed document into a text file. Among other benefits, when compared to an image file, a text file is editable, searchable, and can be displayed more clearly using a locally available font.
Although computers may generate files that include OCR-generated text, current technologies are still limited. For instance, when an image includes text arranged in complex arrangements, manual editing and sometimes manual data entry may be required to ensure that the text has been recognized correctly. Such error prone processes may be inefficient or lead to a less than desirable user experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.